James and Lily again?
by Isabelle07
Summary: James loves lily but lily hates James. Thats all! But believe me there is more in the story so you'll just have to read.
1. Chap 1

****

"Lily" called her mother from downstairs, "are you packed and ready"? "Yes mum" called Lily as she finished packing her bag.

Lily couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to see her two best friends Lola and Alyssa. They were in their 7th year. Lily and her friends were very popular at school and were all very pretty. All of the girls at school were jealous because Lily and her friends kept getting followed by a group called the Marauders (don't know how to spell it. Hope its right). The Marauders were famous for their pranks and good looks.

The Marauders consisted of James Potter. James was the leader of the group with his stunning looks that made girls go wobbly at the knees except for a certain Lily Evans. James was also captain of the quidditch team. Next is Sirius, James best friend who was as handsome as James and was quite a player, next is Remus. Remus was the kindest out of all of the Marauders. He had Sandy colour hair and blue eyes. He was also very handsome, and last but not least was Peter. Peter was the follower of the group and no one knew how he got into the marauders. Peter was a chubby, short guy with brown hair and watery blue eyes.

"Come on Lily" yelled her mother form the top of the stairs. "You don't want to miss your train".

"Ok I am ready" Lily said excitingly, checking herself in the mirror.

Her mother and father dropped her of at the station and walked her to the platform.

"I will miss you Lily" cried her mother. "Remember to owl when ever you can".

"I will mum" Lily said giving her mum and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't get into to much trouble alright" said her dad smiling".

"Promise dad" said Lily, "Love you she said to them and them walked in through the barriers between platforms nine and ten.

Lily was on the platform and saw the Hogwarts train and felt sad. It was her last year and she wanted it to be her best.

"LILY!!!!" screamed Lola as she saw her friend. Lola hugged Lily and caught Lily off guard and Lilly tripped over.

"Would you get off me now" yelled Lily to her best friend.

"Sorry Lil" said Lola. "How have you been?"

"Not to bad, yourself" asked Lily.

"Okay I guess" replied Lola. "Where is Alyssa?"

"Right here " said Alyssa who was standing behind them and them got knocked down by Lola who yelled "ALYSSA!!!!"

"Get off me" yelled Alyssa.

"Sorry"

Lola is very pretty and has dark brown hair with bright red streaks and green eyes . She was tomboyish. Lola was wearing flare jeans and a black top with a skull on it. Alyssa is also very pretty and has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and was a girly girl. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and pink top. Lily was very pretty as well. Lily had Red hair and green eyes. Lily was more of a prankster who has an attitude. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a Regular t-shirt with the writing on it- this bitch bites.

"Come on the trains about to leave and we need to find a compartment" said Lily.


	2. Chap 2

****

As Lily and her friends found a empty compartment they settled down and started talking about there summer. Then the compartment door opened and in came the marauders.

"What do you want Potter?" Asked Lily glaring at him.

"I want you" he said as he sat next to her while Sirius sat next to Lola and Remus sat next to Alyssa.

"Well I don't want you so piss off" replied Lily.

"Touchy, touchy" said James staring at her realising how pretty she had got over the summer.

"Can't you guys go and find a different compartment" asked Alyssa. Even though Lily and Lola didn't like them, Alyssa thought they were okay.

"No Alyssa, no" replied Sirius simply.

"There are no compartments left so we decided to share with you" James said trying to annoy Lily but Lily just ignored him and this annoyed James.

Lily and her friends started talking more about their summers, while the marauders talked about the girls.

"I think Lola likes me" said Sirius. "Did you see the way she was looking at me?"

"To tell the truth Sirius" Began Remus, "It looked like she was looking at you like you were a little dung beetle."

"Take that back" yelled Sirius.

"No" said Remus simply.

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"SHUTUP" Screamed Lily.

"Aw Lily flower don't yell" said James. "You look ugly when you do"

"Shutup Potter" said Lily, taking her wand out.

"You shutup" snapped James.

Just then hexes were flying everywhere and when the fight finished, Lily had an over grown head and had turned the colour purple, Lola had turned green and had antlers, Alyssa for some reason turned up pink, which she liked but had a bright red big nose, Sirius had three arms and had long yellow curly hair, Remus had wings and a beak and James had turned into a girl, fully.

The hexes wared off as soon as they reached hogwarts and Lily had tried to trip James when he was walking to the carriages. James saw this and missed Lily's foot and yelled out to her, "My Lily Flower missed again." Immediately he started running because he was being chased by Lily but soon stopped when he ran into a big oak tree. Lily couldn't stop laughing.

Lily couldn't wait til the feast cause she was so hungry. And also they would be knowing who head boy and girl are.

"I can't wait to see who head boy and girl are" Lola said as they found a seat at their table. "Neither can I but I reckon Lily will be head girl" said Alyssa.

"You are making me blush" Lily said sarcastically laughing.

"Oh great here they come" Lily said Glaring at the marauders.

"Don't you something better to do than follow us" said Lola glaring at them.

"No" replied Sirius.

Dumbledore than stood up and started to announce the head girl and boy.

"The head girl for this year is Miss Lily Evans and head Boy is Mr James Potter" said Dumbledore"

There was a big applause many from James and Lily's admirers. Lily just glared at James but James just smiled back.

"I can't believe YOU got to be head boy" cried Lily. "Did you put a gun to his head or something?"

"What's a gun "said James curiously.

"Just shut up Potter" Lily said as she sat back down.

Lily kept complaining on and on to Lola and Alyssa about how she will have to share a dorm with James and they have to do everything together. Lola and Alyssa took sympathy on her. As Lily and James got to their dorm they had to pick a password so ofcourse James said Lily Flower to the portrait. The portrait said that they cannot change the password and Lily ran after James into the dorm, took out her pillow and tried to suffocate him with it. After a while she got pretty bored of trying to suffocate him so she invited Alyssa and Lola Up to her room. When Lily and her friends were in her room, James decided to invite over Sirius and Remus so they could play a prank on the girls.

"Cool password" said Remus as he and Sirius entered the dorm.

"Yeah, but saying it almost cost me my life" replied James.


	3. Chap 3

****

"Can you believe potter" said Lily angrily. "what a creep. And to think I have to share a common room with him. Why him. I hate him!!!"

Lily started throwing her pillows at her friend and that started a pillow fight. After a while they decided to go down stairs to the common room little knowing that the Marauders were down there. They walked down the stairs with their pillows. As soon as they saw the marauders they immediately turned to go back up but James saw them and yelled " What's up my Lily Flower?" Lily immediately ran down the stairs and started hitting him with the pillow yelling "Die Potter Die".

"Lily" Sirius started, " You can't really kill someone by hitting them with a pillow". That was the wrong thing to say cause Lily came running over and tried to suffocate Sirius with her pillow but got hit on the head with another pillow. James must of ran and got his. So this ended up as a pillow fight and the girls won much to the guys dismay. They made their way done to tea and the guys had the biggest grin on their faces and the girls knew they were up to something so they tried to avoid them at all cost down at tea but much to their dismay James sat next to Lily, Sirius sat next to Lola, and Remus sat next to Alyssa and Peter just sat somewhere.

The next day the gryffindors had double potions with the slytherins. So of course the marauders HAD to play a prank on malfoy and snape. Before the teacher came in, the marauders where discussing on what they were going to do

"Ok" said Remus. "The plan is good but it could be more interesting".

"We know it could but we don't want to waste all of our good pranks now do we?" said Sirius.

"Guess not" replied Remus.

"Do you guys know where Lily, Lola and Alyssa are?" asked James.

"Nope but thank god Lola isn't here" said Sirius. "I swear that girl is going to end up in azkaban for murder."

"What did she do" asked Peter.

Sirius shuddered. "You do not want to know".

"Ok everything is ready" said Remus. "We just need to wait for snape and malfoy to come and sit down".

Just as Remus said that, snape and malfoy came in and sat down on their chair and all of a sudden the chairs grabbed them and started giving them a make-over. The chair applied lipstick, blush, eyeliner, eye shadow and everything else you could think of and the best part was that only the marauders knew the counter curse so that snape and malfoy were stuck with the make-up on. All of the gryfindors thought this was hilarious and started falling off there chairs from laughing to hard.

Sirius then pointed his wand at snape and malfoy and said a spell and malfoy and snape jumped on the table holding hands, jumping up and down singing: "Oh mickie your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind, hey mickie song.

Just then Lily and her friends walked in and as soon as Lily saw what was going on she burst out laughing, and this surprised the marauders because Lily only rarely laughed at their pranks. As soon as the teacher came in she told the marauders to take off the spells and that they had detention. After double potions they had care of magical creatures class. Lily liked this class but not the lesson that day because they were studying a creature that was identical to a cockroach but only 100 times bigger. Lily hated cockroaches and refused to go any where near it. Since Lily refused to go near the cockroach thing, she sat down on the grass and when she was about to get up, a cockroach thing jumped on her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Lily. "GET THIS DISGUSTING THING OFF ME".

"To everyone's surprise the cockroach screamed to. Clearly it had been frightened by Lily's screaming, so it screamed back. And then it ran off.

" Oh my god" Lily kept repeating, "It screamed back at me".

"We know" said Alyssa. "We were very surprised to".


	4. Chap 4

****

Later that night Lily, Lola and Alyssa were sitting in front of the fire downstairs doing there homework and the portrait door opened and in came the marauders.

"Nice screaming Lily, im surprised that poor cockroach didn't die form fright or turn deaf" said James.

"Shut up potter" replied Lily. "You would of probably screamed if it jumped on you".

"No I wouldn't of"  
"Yes you would"

"Nah"

"Yeh"  
"NAH"  
"YEH"

"SHUTUP" yelled Sirius. "I am surprised that I do not have any grey hairs from stress from you two bickering".

"Sorry to tell you Sirius but you do" said Lola.

" Your not Serious" said Sirius, looking serious.

"Im not serious" replied Lola, " Your Sirius".

"Shut up" said Sirius. " Hey lets play truth or dare cause im bored".

"Nah" replied Lily. "Im tired".

"Please Lillykins" Sirius whined.

"No" said Lily

" I will annoy you everyday for the rest of you life. You will not be able to sleep, eat or drink without me annoying you, I will copy you in homework, I will sit next to you in every class, I will come live at your house in the summer holidays and I will…

"Yes Sirius I get it OK and fine I will play your stupid little game OK", Lily said.

"OK" said Sirius. " Lola, truth or dare?"

"dare" said Lola.

" Ok I dare you to go up to snape tomorrow and tell him that you love him and give him a big, big hug".

"Please noooooooooo" said Lola.

"Yes you have to do it" said Sirius.

"Fine, Remus truth or dare?"

"Truth" said Remus.

"Who would you like to go on a date out of me, Lily or Alyssa?"

"Alyssa" said Remus. Alyssa blushed and looked away from Remus.

"Ok Alyssa, truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Alyssa.

"Ok I dare you to say to professor mgonagal (Don't know how to spell it) to get stuffed and tell her she needs to lose weight".

"You suck Remus" Alyssa said.

"Ok Potter, truth or dare?"

"Dare" said James.

" I dare you to go up to malfoy and get on your hands and knees and beg him to go out with you".

" No, please no. You can't make me do that. Its TORTURE!!!" said James.

"I am sorry but you chose dare and now you have to do it" said Alyssa evilly.

"Fine, Evans, truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Lily.

"I dare you to get everyone's attention in the great hall tomorrow and say: I love James potter. He is the most sexiest man alive.

"How embarrassing" Lily said to herself.

"Ok" Lily said. "Sirius truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Sirius.

" In potions stand on the tables and start dancing and say that you are the most ugliest creature that has ever walked the planet and throw a bouquet of flowers to snape and malfoy."

"Lily you are so slack" said Sirius.

"I know" replied Lily. " Good night everyone". And with that she went to the dorms and slept peacefully.

The next day they all had to do their dares so lily stood on the tables and got the great halls attention. She yelled out: I LOVE JAMES POTTER,HE IS THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE.

Across the hall Lola was walking over to the slytherin table and walked over to snape. Snape looked at her with curiosity when he saw her coming his way. Before he could say anything Lola pulled him into a great big hug and said she loved him than ran away.

James then went to malfoy and got down on his hands and knees and begged him to go out with him then got up and ran. In transfiguration Alyssa put up her hand and said to mgonagal: Professor, you need to lose weight. The professor looked shocked and said that Alyssa had a detention and Alyssa replied with a get stuffed.

In potions Sirius got up and done his little dance thing and threw flowers to snape and malfoy and sat back down.

After classes finished the marauders and Lily and friends went to the common room.

"I have never been soooooo embarrassed in my whole entire life" said Alyssa. " I mean you should have seen the look on snapes face when I pulled him into a hug".

"How about me" said James, "I had to beg malfoy to go out with me".

" I for one am never playing truth or dare again" said Lily. Everyone else quickly agreed.

" Im bored" said Alyssa.

" I know what we can do" said Sirius. "Lets play truth or dare".

"SIRIUS" everyone yelled.


End file.
